A Halloween no one will forget
by Sakura The Medic Ninja
Summary: Sometimes pranking somone on Halloween isn't a good idea becuase it can kill them. Well Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru be enough to stop him or will they die. Rated T for language. My first fanfic so no flames plz. finally finished!
1. Lets get ready for Halloween

**Lets get ready for Halloween **

**Ok this fanfic has to do with Jason and Michael Myers. It is kinda of a horror romantic fanfic. Hope you like it is my first fanfic.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

" Hey Tenten what are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Asked Sakura facing her best friend Tenten. "ummm...a princess that doesn't sit at home and lets the knights do the fighting and i am not going to look REALLY girly eighter."said Tenten to her pink haired friend.

"That sounds cool Tenten."Said Sakura smiling at her. "Oh Sakura what are you going to be?' Asked Tenten. "ummm a punk rocker girl and i am not going to be the goth kind the cool punk kind."Said Sakura. "Oh that sounds cool too. I can't wait to go shopping for the costumes."Said Tenten cheerfully. "Same it is going to be fun picking out our outfits" Said Sakura cherrfully back.

------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey teme are we going to pull a prank on the girls this year at the dance?'Said Naruto evily rubbing his hands together. " Duh dobe. But this year we are going to go for Sakura." Said Sasuke to his best friend Naruto. " So what's the plan?" Asked an eager Naruto. " Well..."Said Sasuke. Then Sasuke told Naruto the plan and then they let Neji and Shikamaru in it.

" Sounds good." Said a very happy Neji. " Yeah i have to agree with Neji on this one." Said a lazy Shikamaru. " Ok good becuase tomorrow we are going to go get the costumes and make them so life like." Said Sasuke before we walked away. "Oh and one more thing if anyone tells them i will hurt you and that we are going to do this at the dance." Said Sasuke and then he vanished.

"He is werid." Said Naruto to Neji. " Yeah he is." Said Neji back to Naruto. "Come on guys lets go get some ramen and talk abotu the plan if the girls aren't there." Said Shikamaru yawning. " RAMEN! RAMEN!" Yelled Naruto. Then they left to go get ramen.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Next day) " Hey Tenten ready!" Yelled Sakura through Tenten's door. "almost just one sec." Yelled Tenten back. "Ok!" Yelled Sakura. "Ok sorry it took so long i thought i lost my purse!" Said Tenten. "Ok lets go before they run out of things to bye for our outfits." Said Sakura walking down the street **(author: they are 15 in here just to let you know well the girls are and the boys are 16).**

Then they arrived at the mall and bought all the things they needed for their costumes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

" Sasuke where's Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru. " I don't know he was sopose to be here 15 minutes ago!" Said Sasuke angerly. Then they see Naruto running down the street with his shirt all messed up and his hair is still messy. " Sorry guys I slept in."Said NAruto trying to make them laugh.

" Whatever lets just go before they run out of Jason amd Michael Myers outfits." Said Sasuke walking away. " Ok but I call being Michael Myers."Said Naruto.

" Ok and i will be Jason we are the first ones to go out and prank Sakura we will be in the girls bathroom and trick her and we will carry her outside and then pull off the maskes after a while and start laughing which won't be hard and then that is when Shikamaru and Neji come in. Got it!" Said Sasuke to Naruto. " Yeah got Sasuke!" Said Naruto back.

"Ok here is a good store that i know will the costumes." said Sasuke to the guys. " Good because i don't want to have to go to 5 million different stores today that is what i have to do on a daliy bases with Ino on my team." Said Shikamaru. "Ha ha ha ha Shikamaru!" Said Naruto to Shikamaru.

" Ok guys i have the costumes lets go." Said Sasuke. Then they left the store.

------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Tenten who are you taking to the dance tomorrow?" Asked Sakura while looking at her outfit. " Neji and you?" Asked Tenten. " No one." Said Sakura. " What YOU can't get a date to the dance!" Yelled Tenten in suprise. "What the matter Tenten?" Asked Ino walking into Sakura's house.

" Oh nothing Tenten thinks it is suprising that i don't have a date to the dance." Said Sakura to her other best friend. "WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE!" Yelled Ino." Calm down my Mom s trying to sleep. " Oh sorry. Said Ino calming down. " So Ino what are u being for Halloween this year?" Asked Sakura trying to get off the topic of her not having a date.

" Ummm...a dead cheerleader and you Sakura?" Asked Ino." A punk rocker girl." Said Sakura. " Cool forehead. And you Tenten?" asked Ino facing Tenten. ' A princess that doesn't let the guys do all the fighting." Said Tenten picking up her dress. " Cool." Said Ino.

Well i have to go find Shikamaru i have a date with him. Bye lylas**(Author: it means love you like a sister)**guys." Said Ino walking away. " Oh shit!" Said Tenten. " What?" Asked Sakura. I have a date with Neji in...5 minutes. Crap!1. Bye lylas Sakura" Tenten said that and left. " Everyone has a date but not me." Said Sakura sad. Then she heard a scream from downstairs.

"MOM!"Yelled Salura running downstairs. When she got down there she found her Mom laying dead on the ground. She looked up and saw Itachi Sasuke's older brother who murdered his own clan. "Why?" Sakura said starting to cry.

" My clan they helped and they died for your clan why kill my Mom?" Sakura said crying. " I need to get rid of the Haruno clan." Is all Itachi said. Then he started walking torward Sakura with a bloodthristy look in his eyes.

Sakura took one last look at her lifeless Mom before Itachi ran at her with a kunai in his hand. But he didn't stab her with the kunai it was a distaction he actually hit her with his hand and she flow outside onto her lawn.** (Author: Sasuke lives like 2 houses away from her)** Sasuke was sitting on his porch bored to death when he saw Sakura fly out of her house.

Sakura got up quickly but Itachi ran out and stabbed her with a kunai in the upper arm area. Sakura scream out a cry of pain. Then Sasuke saw Itachi so he ran to Sakura's house and tackled Itachi.

But when Sasuke was on top of him** (Author i know that sounded gross but he just tackled Itachi rmemeber that plz and don't think i meant it to be the gross way cuz i dont)** Itachi vanished. Sakura was on the ground holding her cut which was bleeding bad. But she manged to get up and start to walk away.

" Hey Sakura are you ok?" Asked Sasuke turning Sakura around. When he did he saw her eyes they were all red she had been crying. "Sakura why are you crying?" asked Sasuke. " B-b-ecause Itachi...killed my MOM!" Said Sakura. Then Sakura bursted into tears and then fell to the ground.

"Sakura it's ok. You will get over it soon." Said Sasuke hugging her and trying to make her feel better. "No! I won't!" Yelled Sakura still crying. " Here let me help you back into your ...house ummm Sakura do u need somewhere to stay?" Asked Sasuke. " W-why?" Asked Sakura sniffing.

Then she looked up and saw her mom's dead body and tons of blood everywhere. Sakura didn't say anything she just fell to the ground crying. " If you need anywhere to stay you can always came stay at my house**(Author: i mean Masion)**i mean if you want to? Said Sasuke. "O-ok thank you Sasuke" Sakura said that then hugged him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok how did you like it. Well it is going to be a Sasuke and Sakura fanfic mainly but there will be more Shikamaru and Neji Tenten. So hope you liked this chapter and plz R&R**


	2. Dance

**Dance **

**Sorry the other chapter was so short. This one is going to be a short one too. But it will be good I hope. All the chapters are probably going to be short. And i am going to update weekly ok to the story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got over her mom over night because Sasuke let her go to his house and spend the night and she had so much fun." Thx for letting me stay at your house i had a lot of fun."Said Sakura smiling at him.**(a/n Sasuke had people come by and clean her house so it looks like nothing happened)**Then Sakura left to go back to her house.

"Wow this doesn't even look like something happened here...hey what's this?"Said Sakura picking up a flier. "It says that the dance has been moved from Friday Octorber 15th to Friday the 22nd...Oh ok that's good that gives me more time to get ready for the dance and get my costume updated sweet! Better call Tenten and Ino and Hinata and aske them if they want to come!"Said Sakura happily.

(Sakura calling Tenten) "Hey Tenten this is Sakura." "Oh hey Sakura what's up?" "Nothing much u and did u get the letter abotu the dance?" " Same and yeah i did." " So maybe we can work on our costumes more ...do u want to go shopping i will call Ino and Hinata to see if they want to go which they will want to go anyways so do ya?" "Yeah sure Sakura thx...Bye lylas!" "Bye and lylas too!" Said Sakura and tenten.

(Calling Ino) " Hey ino-pig." "oh Hey Forehead. what;s up?" "nothing much you and did you the letter about the dnace?" "Same and yeah i did ..." "So do you want to go shopping with me and Tenten to update our costumes?" "Sure why not Forehead k see ya then bye" Then Ino hung up the phone.

(Calling Tenten again) " Hey Tenten just like i said they both said yes." "Oh ok good see ya then i have to go do somethings k bye lylas" "Same Tenten bye laylas" Said Sakura hanging up the phone.

(Callin Hinata)" Hey Hinata!" "oh Hey Sakura what's up?" "nothing much you...and did u get the letter about the dance?" "Same and yeah i did...why?" "i was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with Ino, Tenten, and Me?" " Sure sounds fun see ya then bye lylas" Then HInata hung up the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dobe what are you doing"Said Sasuke with a werid on his face. "Oh nothing just seeing if i hang upside down then i will become more smarter." Said Naruto hanging upside down. " Sure you can belive that...but no matter what you will always be dumb dobe."Said Sasuke looking at him funny.

"Grrrr...SHUT UP TEME!"Yelled Naruto. "Whatever Dobe." Said Sasuke calmly. "Hey Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru guess what?" Said Sasuke. " What?" They all said. "They dance is being moved to the 22nd." Said Sasuke.

" Oh ok we can work on our prank then."Said Naruto evily." The dobe's got a point lets get ready...or i mean practice." Said Saske. Then they went to go practice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that is what i call fun right guys and i got some more GREAT things to go with my outfit!" Said Sakura happily. "Yeah it was fun" Said Hinata quitly. " Ok guys i have to go home and help my Mom with th flower shop...Bye love ya all."Said Ino walking away. " I better go home too." Said Tenten and she left. "so Hinata have any plans?" asked Sakura. " No why?" Asked Hinata. "well want to come over?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure sounds fun Sakura." Said Hinata happily. "Well maybe do you want to stay the night too?" Asked Sakura. "Sure but ihave to go home and get my stuff." Said Hinata. "Ok meet back at my house in 10 min?" Said Sakura. "Sure i will have Neji drive me. Bye Sakura-san see ya in 10 minutes." Yelled Hinata waling away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well how was it? Sorry it took so long to update i was doing a lot with school shopping and my cuz so i will try and update weekly but it might change once i start school.**


	3. The dance finally

**The dance finally**

**Sorry guys I have been still doing a lot with school and I have been reading all of your great fanfic's well enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At Hinata's house. "Hey Neji-san can you drive me to Sakura-san's house in 10 minutes?" Said the shy girl playing with her fingers. "Sure Hinata-chan just tell me when you are ready." Said Neji walking back into the living room.

"Thank you Neji-kun " Said Hinata walking into her room looking for an outfit. She picked out a purple sweet shrit and blure jeans that fit her figure just perfect, and a cute belt that was black with siliver dots on it.

Then she got the other things she needed like a tooth brush, hair brush, pillow, and the other things. "Neji-kun i am ready to go." Said Hinata coming down the stairs 5 minutes later.

"Ok lets go Hinata-chan." Said Neji getting his car keys. They walked outside and got into Neji's car and drove off. Then Neji arrived at Sakura's house in like 5 minutes.

"Thank you Neji-kun." Said Hinata getting out of Neji's siliver corvet. " No problem Hinata-chan just call me when you are ready to come home ok." Said Neji to Hinata out of his window. " Ok Neji-kun bye." Said Hinata walking up to Sakura's door.

Neji then drove away. Then Hinata knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura answered it." Oh yeah Hinata-san come on in." Said Sakura stepping out of the way to let Hinata in.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Said Hinata politly to Sakura walking in her house. " So Sakura-san where do i set my stuff?" Asked Hinata looking at the floor.

"Oh you can put your stuff in my room her i will show you." Said Sakura walking up stairs. Hinata just followed her and set her stuff on Sakura's bed.

" So wut do u want to do first?" Asked Sakura looking right at Hinata. "umm it is already 9:00 so do you want to watch a scary movie?" Said Hinata looking at her cell phone for the time.

" Sure which one?" Asked Sakura holding up Friday the 13th, Halloween: Resurrection, The ring two, and The grudge." Ummm Halloween Resurrection sounds good please." Said Hinata pointing to the movie Halloween Resurrection.

" Ok sounds good." Said Sakura putting down the other videos and putting in Halloween Resurrection. Then they watched and did a bunch of other things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A week later.) " Today is the day of the dance i can't wait to try on my costume!" Sakura said jumping up and down all happy. It was 12:00 p.m.

Then 5 hours passed and Hinata went home at 3:00 to get ready for the dance. The dance started at 6:00. and it is 5:00. So Sakura got dressed and meet up with Tenten and Ino and Hinata in there costumes too.

"Wow i loves your guys costumes!" Said Sakura looking at her friends costumes. "Thanks!" They all said at the same time. " I like yours too!" Said the girls to Sakura.

" Thx guys!" Said Sakura. "OMFG!" Said Ino...more like yelled Ino. "What?" Said Tenten. " The dance starts in like 10 minutes!" Yelled Ino hopping in her car.

"Well see ya guys there." Said Ino driving off. Then Tenten left then Hinata and then Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the dance) " You guys ready." Asked Sasuke to Shikamaru and Naruto and Neji. " Hey." They all said and took there places. Shikamaru and Neji hide in a bush were they would come out when Sasuke and Naruto reveled them self's to Sakura.

Then Naruto and Sasuke went into the girls bathroom and hide REALLY good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with Sakura and Tenten.) " Hey Tenten i am going to go fix my costume in the bathroom." Said Sakura to Tenten then she wlake into the bathroom.

Sakura was just fixing her outfit when she thought she saw someone behind her so she looked and no one was there so she just turned back and started fixing her costume again.

Then a few seconds later she saw the same people in the mirror again so she looked behind again and saw no one so she truned back arund and when she did she saw Jason and Michael Myers right in front of her.

She then saw Jason start his chain saw and Michael Myers was rubbing his big knife. Then Jason picked Sakura up and walked out of the bathroom and disappeared and so did Michael Myers.

Then they reappeared outside. Sakura looked really scared. Then Jason held Sakura so she couldn't get lose. Then Michael Myers took his big knife and was just about to kill Sakura then he dropped the knife and started laughing his ass off.

Then Sasuke took off his Jason mask and showed Sakura is was Sasuke. Then Naruto took off his Michael Myers mask to reveal Naruto. Then they both started laughing and Sakura just got really mad.

Then Sasuke let Sakura down. Then Jason and Michael Myers come out of the bush and kill(not really) Sauske and Naruto. Sakura just stares in horror.

Then Michael Myers go up to Sakura and were just about to kill her when they dropped to the ground laughing their asses off. Then Naruto and Sasuke get up and start laughing too.

" What this was all a joke?" Said Sakura getting mad at them. " Y-y-yes(laugh) S-s-sakura!"Sasuke said laughing."Grrr i hate you!" Said Sakura mad but she was doesn't really hate them.

Then Sakura truns around and sees...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was this chapter it is longer then my other ones ...i think well i just had to stop it at that point becuase well i just wanted too. Plz R&R and no flames.**


	4. Jason and Michael Myers

**Jason and Michael Myers!**

**Well I hope you guys like my story so far and I am a Sasuke and Sakura fan forever and a Naruto and Hinata one too.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Sakura turned around and saw Jason coming at her and Michael Myers right behind him. Sakura just started laughing but Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru just got scared looks on their faces.

" S-s-sakura that isn't a j-j-joke." Said Naruto backing away from them and so did Sasuke and the others. " Oh sure i belive you Naruto.' Said Sakura sarcasticly.

Then Jason took his machete and swong it down at Sakura cutting her arm. " Is it r-really Jason and Michael M-myers?" Asked Sakura scared now.

Sakura was holding her bleeding arm. "O-ok i belive you guys now!" Said Sakura backing away. Then She gets to were the guys are. "W-what do we do?" Said Sakura scared more then the guys.

The guys calmed down so they were cool. But on the other hand Sakura was so scared she couldn't move. She hide behind Sasuke. "Well we can start off by getting away from them becuase they are coming right at us with their big knife's." Sasuke backing up a little.

He tried to move but Sakura was in his way. " Uhh Sakura can you please move so we can all run away?" Asked Sasuke looking back at her. " Oh yeah s-sorry Sasuke." Said Sakura running away.

Then they meet at a park so they stopped running. " Well we all know that Jason and Michael Myers walk when chasing someone so lets make a plan." Said Neji. Then when he looked at Sakura he had the perfect plan.

" Hey I have the prefect plan!" Said Neji after 5 seconds. "What?" Everyone said tried. " Well we can use Sakura as a target, we make her run them to a special place and that's when we can kill them!" Said Neji proudly.

" Uh I am noy being used as BAIT!" Yelled Sakura. " Don't worry Sakura I won't let you die." Said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him. She could trust him and she would. " Ok fine I will but if i die i am having Tenten sue you guys." Said Sakura crossing her arms.

" Ok Sakura you make them follow you to this old worn down building and we will drown Jason and kill Michael Myers with fire ok" Said Neji. " Yeah sure whatever. "Said Sakura like she wasn't neverous.

But deep down she was scared all hell. Then Sakura went to where they were and aked like she was lost. Then Jason and Michael Myers saw her and started following her. So lead them to the building.

On the way there Jason had thrown his machete and hit her arm barly but it was right where he other cut was so it hurt like hell and was bleeding badly too. Ok then she ran to they guys that were hiding and Jason and Michael Myers were fliping stuff to find her. Then the floor were Jason was standing disappeared and he fell in the water.

Michael Myers got caught in a room and then Naruto lit the fuse and it blow up the room. The explosion was bigger then they expected so Sasuke sheilded Sakura. Then Michael Myers died.

All that was left was Jason in the water. Sakura was the closest one to the rope so she took it and jumped in. " Sakura nooo!" Yelled Sasuke trying to stop her. But he was to late. Sakura dived in and put the rope on his neck.

Then she found a rock and put the other nd on the rock. Jason was trapped. Sakura swam passed him, her head was just above the water when Jason grabbed her foot and pulled her under.

Sasuke jumped in and kicked his arm off her foot and helped her swim up to the top. Then he put her up first then he got out. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura trying to catch her breath.

" No problem Sakura-chan." Said Sasuke. " Did... Sasuke...just call Sakura...chan?" Asked Naruto. " Yes and do you have a problem with me calling her that?...Dobe."Said Sasuke.

" No because I like Hinata-chan now." Naruto ginned big. "Well at least they won't be bothering us anymore." Said Sakura letting out a breath of relief. "Yeah all thanks to you Sakura-chan." Said Sasuke.

Sakura blushed when he called her chan. " Sasuke can ask you something?" Asked Sakura looking at Sasuke. "Hai Sakura-chan." Said Sasuke. " Do you like me?" Asked Sakura.

" Let me answer that question differently." Said Sasuke. Then Sasuke brought Sakura in for a pasionate kiss. They felt like they kisses forever when it wass only 5 minutes. " FINALLY!" Said Neji, Shkamaru, and Naruto.

" Sakura i love you and i am sorry i pulled that prank on you i will never do that again." Said Sasuke pulling away from they kiss. " I love you too Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura pulling him into another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END! So how was the story. Well i am starting school tomorrow so they will came later or the same time i don't know. Well i have 2 questions. 1. What do u ppl mean when you say i dont own Naruto. and 2. Is a one shot story were the story is one page? plz review and tell me the answers.**


End file.
